Losing the World
by shannyfish
Summary: What happens when the Haven Police Department is surrounded by gunmen. Audrey and Nathan try to defend the place. A scene that popped into my head after seeing the "Lockdown" sneak peek.


**Title:** Losing the World

**Author:** Shannon – shannyfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Haven" or its characters, Syfy and other people do. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** What happens when the Haven Police Department is surrounded by gunmen. Audrey and Nathan try to defend the place. A scene that popped into my head after seeing the "Lockdown" sneak peek.

**Warning:** Spoilers for season two. This is what happened from the sneak peek that I saw for the episode 02.09 "Lockdown". Character death...sortive.

**Author's Note: **This is my first "Haven" fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

. . .

The shot was deafening. Nathan darted off in the direction the sound had emanated from. It wasn't far... Somewhere along the way something had clicked. It was the direction Audrey had been checking.

Right now the police station was surrounded by men with guns. Not the good kind of men, either. No, Haven's Police force was stuck inside the police station with not enough of an armory to protect it and push through, if needed. They'd just been staying inside and away from the windows. They had just been trying to buy their time.

Why did he agree to split up? Sure, it had seemed innocent at the time. He knew Audrey could take care of herself, but none of them could defend themselves well when there were surprises in the dark. Audrey had been armed, but that meant nothing if someone surprised her. The one shot was all he had heard...

Was Audrey dead?

Did Audrey shoot at someone?

Was it a misfire?

It was dark and he wished that the power was on. He had a small flashlight, but it really wasn't helping him. He walked cautiously along, his flashlight held up in one hand and his gun in the other. He hadn't expected anyone to have entered, but Evie had taken his keycards and had gone outside. It was possible that the station had been infiltrated.

"Parker?" he called quietly.

He knew it was dangerous to alert people that he was present and nearby, but he also wanted Audrey to know he was coming. If she was injured, she wanted her to know that she wasn't alone.

"Parker?" he called again.

Nathan knew he had to be close. He noticed a door to the outside open. It wasn't open too much, but it was enough for the light from the outside to filter in and light up a strip of the room he was in. He pressed himself against the wall near the hinges of the door. He looked around, scanning the room. No one else seemed to be there. Where was Audrey? He didn't think that she would have gone outside...

He really couldn't see anything outside of the opening of the door. He turned off his flashlight and pocketed it. He needed his hand to open the door and since it was still light out, he wouldn't need the help of the flashlight to see. Carefully, he kept his gun ready as he pushed the door open slowly. The door came to a halt when he froze in place.

Right outside of the door, slumped against the wall outside was Audrey's limp form. He could see blood on the light colored blouse that could be seen from under her jacket. She wasn't moving... He held his breath as he quickly looked around. He started to crouch down and thought about holstering his weapon. "Parker?" he whispered.

Silence.

"Audrey?"

Silence.

He holstered his gun and inched closer to her. He could reach her without leaving the safety of the door he was currently behind. Nathan reached out and grasped her shoulder. "Audrey?" he said as he tried to get a good grip.

Shots rang out.

Nathan recoiled his arm back into safety. He stared at the unconscious Audrey. The bullets hadn't touched her...well, at least not this time. This was all part of their plan. Perhaps Reverend Driscoll was trying to get rid of him by force... He wouldn't put it past him. Nathan knew that Driscoll didn't like troubled people and he was definitely troubled. The only thing was that Audrey wasn't...or was she? Either way, he didn't think that Driscoll would consider Audrey Parker a troubled person.

Right now, though, Audrey could be bleeding out. Nathan couldn't just leave her out there, but he really didn't like the idea of risking her getting shot again. Did he have much of a choice at the moment? No. Deciding it was now or never, he quickly reached out for Audrey and dragged her in. Shots rang out as he pulled her back inside where it was safe (or so he hoped). Once Audrey was inside, he pulled the door shut. He'd have to find a way to secure it. Pulling his flashlight out again and looked Audrey over for any extra wounds. It only looked like the same spot he'd seen before.

He moved her so that she was lying on the floor away from the door. Nathan didn't want to, but he got to his feet and took a couple of minutes in order to secure that door the best he could. At least he wouldn't have to worry about someone breaking through the door while he examined Audrey.

"Audrey," he said, his voice normal now. He wasn't afraid of someone hearing him and hurting her right now. She was still unconscious and unmoving. Nathan knelt beside her and started to unbutton her jacket. He wanted to know how badly she was injured and right now all he could see was blood soaked blouse. That wasn't enough to tell him how bad it was. "Audrey, I really need you to help me right now and open your eyes and talk to me..." he said as he peeled back the jacket.

She'd been shot in the chest. She was bleeding still... They didn't have a doctor in the building that he knew of. He immediately used the palm of his hand to put pressure on it. He wasn't going to lose her...he wasn't going to lose his whole world...the only person he could feel. He couldn't lose Audrey... He cared about her too much.

"Audrey," he repeated, this time firmly and louder.

Her eyes fluttered a bit, but instead of coherent sentences he got only mumbles from her. Nathan's other hand hovered over the buttons to her blouse. His hands shook. Not only did he not want to violate Audrey's trust in him by undressing her without her permission but he also feared what he would uncover should he unbutton her blouse to get a clearer look.

This was crazy, he wasn't a doctor. He didn't have supplies with him. He needed help. Nathan couldn't leave Audrey there though, not with her bleeding and unconscious. He couldn't call someone upstairs on his cell phone because they were jamming the signal and he wasn't carrying a radio because those frequencies just weren't safe.

"Audrey, c'mon!" Nathan shouted at her. "Open your eyes!" He shook her a bit, hoping that that would help to get her to wake. He couldn't leave her...not without her holding the pressure in place. He wasn't too afraid of her dying from blood loss at the very moment, but he didn't know where the bullet hit internally. Nathan was more worried about her having internal bleeding, which he couldn't help.

He was torn between staying there at Audrey's side and running for help. He needed a first aid kit...water...blanket...but what he really needed was a doctor for Audrey.

"Audrey!" he shouted at her and shook her again. Tears ran down his face as his hands came into contact with the bare skin of Audrey's arms. She was wearing a short sleeve blouse under the jacket and with skin to skin contact came his rare ability to actually feel. He couldn't feel Audrey...not like he could usually...it wasn't as solid a feeling...like she was fading away. He was losing her... Nathan couldn't lose her. Not this one good thing in his life. He'd watched her with Chris and as much as he wanted her to be happy, Nathan hadn't thought that Audrey would be happy with Chris. They were always happy together, so maybe...maybe it was about time he said something...

Leaning forward a bit, Nathan dropped a kiss on her forehead. His voice dropped down into a whisper. "Hold on, Audrey! I'm going to get help and then be right back at your side..."

It took all his strength to get to his feet. To move away from her. To push on towards where the rest of the police station was held up. To turn his back so that he couldn't see her felt like something was being plunged into his chest. "I need help!" he shouted. He made his way towards people who looked incredibly confused.

"I need a first aid kit, a blanket, some bottled water..." Nathan rattled off. "And I need someone to figure out how to get a doctor here... I know we're in a tight situation, but we NEED a doctor."

"Who's hurt?" one of the officers asked.

"Parker," Nathan replied. "I need those supplies now!" he snapped when he realized that no one was moving.

It took a few minutes and Nathan felt like things were slowing down. But finally, he had all the supplies he'd requested. "Figure out how to get a doctor here," he ordered before heading back towards where Audrey was.

She was right where he left her and looked paler, if that was possible, in the bit of light that lit her up by the discarded flashlight. Nathan covered Audrey's legs up to her stomach with the blanket. He had set the first aid kit and the water bottles down next to her. He reached out, still hesitant, and started to unbutton her blouse. Her pale skin that he revealed was mainly soaked in her blood.

He pulled out the first aid kit and started to look through it. He needed like a rag...which wouldn't be in the kit. Instead, he shrugged out of his own jacket and let it hit the floor and then pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He ripped off a piece and soaked it with water and then meticulously cleaned the blood from her exposed skin. The wound was placed more towards the exactly middle and center of her chest.

He tried to remember human anatomy from high school biology class. He was fairly sure that Audrey's heart was safe...the thing he was thinking he needed to worry about was Audrey's lungs and her spinal cord. Once things were clean and the wound was easier to see, he tried to see if he could see the bullet, he couldn't see it. So, he placed gauze over it, a few pieces and taped it in place in hopes that it wouldn't move.

Nathan heard sirens and hoped that that meant that either Fire or EMTs had been contacted and were on their way. He just hoped they didn't get shot in the process of trying to help. Kneeling next to her, Nathan was careful as he tried to roll Audrey towards him in order to see the back of the wound...or where the wound would be. There was a wound and he hoped that that meant that the bullet exited her body and wasn't implanted inside of her. He messily grabbed a few pieces of gauze and tried to repeat the process he'd already done.

It was the best he could do. He wrapped her in the blanket as best he could and held her while he waited. "Hold on, Audrey," he said, he could feel that he was losing her. "Hold on..." he repeated through his tears. He'd lost the chief and now...now he just wouldn't allow Audrey to be lost too...

The sirens were louder now...closer.

"Hurry," he said more to himself, willing them to be there already than to anything or anyone else. He looked down at Audrey. "They're close..."

. . .

The End


End file.
